


Look Again

by mautadite



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Ino gets up, and tries to kiss Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _I cannot read, and therefore wish all books burned_.

In the middle of the night, Ino gets up and tries, tries to kiss Sakura.

The other girl is lying down right next to her; there is barely a foot of space between their futons. She is fast asleep, and her chest rises and falls slowly with each deep intake of breath. Ino spends a few minutes looking at the swell of her breasts within the valley of her parted yukata. Moonshine bursts, bursts through the window and covers Ino’s bedroom with its glow.

And then Ino moves. She pulls her legs up and folds them under herself, throwing off her covers in the meanwhile. Shadows darken Sakura’s face as Ino leans over her, and Ino doesn’t touch her, not once. Her hand makes a fist in the sheets, and her eyes once again stray to Sakura’s breasts, rising and falling. She has to wonder why, why did it take her so long to realise how beautiful this girl is? Why did it take her so long to measure the weight that had settled in her heart? Why did it take her so long to look around and realise that she was in love?

Ino dips her head. Sakura’s lips are parted, as are her teeth, and Ino can see the glistening wet tip of her tongue. It is so inviting, and it would be so easy to move the last couple of inches and take, _take_. Sakura would never know. Her dark lashes brush her cheeks.

_I love you I love you I love you._

Ino feels Sakura’s warm breath, washing over her own mouth, making her lips dry and cracked and… there is a kind of static in the air, rising and burning, burning like dust on a desert plain. 

She wants to kiss her so, so badly. Ino clenches the sheets harder, moves in closer, and pauses.

She is breathing her air; Sakura exhales and Ino inhales, taking her essence and her little life. It is sweet, _sweet_.

They are almost touching…

But they don’t. Ino pulls back, and she controls this stupid sudden animal urge, and she doesn’t kiss her, and she hates, hates herself. She hates herself as she slips back under the covers and puts her fist to her mouth, and doesn’t allow herself to cry. The moon shines like a beacon outside, and inside, the glow makes a mockery of Ino.

Beside her, Sakura is mumbling in her sleep.

*

A week later, Sakura is married to Sasuke. Ino does not attend the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> _Feb. '08; edited Nov. '13._


End file.
